


sannie, wake up.

by infiniteyu



Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Established Relationship, Feelings, Heartbreaking, Lowercase, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sannie, wake up.

wooyoung opened the door to his and san's apartment, smiling at the floral scent that filled the living room. on thursdays san was in charge of cleaning the house and wooyoung fucking adored it when he got home and smelled the cleanliness only san managed to make happen at their place. he left his backpack on the couch, taking off his leather jacket as well and running a hand through his hair as he walked towards the kitchen.

"baby, I'm home!" he said from where he stood, searching the fridge for some milk and promptly taking it as he made his way to the bedroom.

as soon as he opened the door, his heart broke entirely. he dropped the milk bottle to the ground, tears threatening to drip and wet his face. shades of black and blue painted his vision as he stared the way san was hanging by the neck, eyes rolled back and body completely lifeless. 

"no... no, it... can't be..." wooyoung muttered to himself, taking slow steps towards his lover's corpse and taking his face into his trembling hands. "sannie?" he called, receiving no answer whatsoever.

"sannie? wake up, please. you can't joke like this, please, wake up..."

wooyoung supported san with one arm as the other untied the knot around his neck and then took him to the bed, staring at his purply skin for a while before swallowing deeply.

"sannie, wake up..."


End file.
